A modern computer system incorporates complex memory management schemes to handle the sharing of system memory among components in the system. The computer system may include several multi-core processors, where each core (i.e., each hardware thread) requires access to memory. For example, the operating system running on the system as well as potentially a virtual machine monitor may both include logic to help manage the sharing of system memory among all the hardware threads. This memory management many times does not take into account the physical constraints of how the memory is actually laid out in the system. For example, there may be a memory power savings ability which allows ranks of memory to be powered down into low power states to save platform power. In another example, there may be multiple physical types of memory in the system (i.e., a heterogeneous memory system rather than a homogenous one). These varied physical implementations of the memory subsystem of a computer system may not benefit as much from standard memory management currently available through the means discussed.